Keiko Natsuki
Keiko Natsuki '(なつき けいこ, ''Natsuki Keiko), nicknamed '''Keiko (けいこ), is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Keiko is a light lime squirrel who one of Maxx's closest friends as well his girlfriend. She is currently a college student and trying to reach her dream as a kindergarten teacher, even though all the problems she has get at school. She is very positive-looking for her class and her friends, which make her lovable by most students. However, despite that, Keiko always get bad grades on almost every subjects, especially mathematics and physics. While being college student, Keiko has make a lot problems; such as accidentally break the glasses, unknowingly cook the library books and trash the exam papers, and cause a fire when cooking class. Most teachers consider her as troublemaker and don't really like her when she is on their each classes. Maxx and his friends always trying to help her to make her less making problems. Ever since she dates with Maxx, Keiko feels so close to him and wants to marry him soon when they both get older. While she is very fine with Sarcasm who dating him too, she seems not really pleased with another girls that has a crush on Maxx or flirt with him. She tries to get rid of the girls by several ways, usually it is involved with harmless ways but sometimes there is a chance she will use the harmful or violence ways. Don't judge a book by its cover, Keiko is a type of character that "cute but dangerous". Despite her positive-looking appearance, she can get very enraged and become quite dangerous. Her rage is rarely happened, but if it is happened, she will destroy and punch everything in her sight, filled with such incredible anger. Usually when she is angry, Keiko is just keep quiet and don't really talk much, but her friends know that she is in bad mood. Sometimes she can kill somebody, but this rarely happened. Personality and traits Keiko is described as a cheerful, positive and friendly character. She is always positive no matter what, unless for reasons. Since she is friendly, it is quite easy to befriend with her and talk with her. However, Keiko is also shown to be very clumsy and forgetful so easily. As mentioned above, Keiko can be extremely dangerous when she enraged. She will destroying everything around her, even people. She is always quiet when in bad mood, when reach out of its limit, she can be rage. Because of this, most of her friends afraid of her rage and acknowledge it. Episodes Starring roles TBD Featuring roles *Go To Water Way *Trick or Threat Appearances TBD Kill counts TBD Fates Deaths #Go To Water Way - Drowned in river. Injuries *TBD Trivia *As for 30th May 2018, she is heavily redesigned due reasons. **She is used to be based on Midori Gurin and have Phone Addict personality, this all changed due the creator want something original. *She is a vegetarian and "don't like" eating meats much. *She has insectophobia, carnophobia, methyphobia, and musophobia *She is unable to cook. *She comes from Japan and can speaks in Japanese as well. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Foreign Characters Category:Vegetarian Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters Category:Good characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Sugar&spice's characters